Second Church of Bubbleism
"Second Church of Bubbleism" is the new and rebuilt version of the First Church of Bubbleism, though the second church flew away on its own so now all citizens have is a drive through which has slowly become the new church. You can come here to learn about the Bubbleism religion and enjoy the weird folk you can find there. The church only praises one God and that's Bubble, Bubble seems to be a bee with a bright red nose and two long black antennae. Not many can explain what Bubble truly is or why so many creatures praise him, this place really is a weird one. Top Hats Description: "You are in Second Church of Bubbleism created by Mah_ Bucket" "Praise bee to the bubble" NPCs: Bubble Head #1: At the entrance right to your left you can find the remains of the old church, right in front of you stuck in the mud is a large Bubble Head, talk to him and he'll tell you how the church flew away but how they still have built the drive thru and ask if you brought a car, say yes and he'll reply that he can't see it and if it flew away too, say no and he'll understand because it probably wouldn't of fit on the train. '''Red X: '''In the remains of the old church stuck in the dirt is a red X, talk to him and he'll say that he's in massive pain and if you have a shovel, say yes and he'll ask you to dig him up if you do so he'll thank you if you don't then he'll become upset, say no and he'll still become upset. '''Bat Creature: '''Next to the remains of the church is a tree and hanging from it is a small bat creature, talk to him and he'll ask if you know what his favorite thing about Bubble is and he'll say it's his nose. '''Woman In a Shoe: '''Through the pathway in the drive thru at the end is a boarded up passage and in front of it is a Woman in a Shoe, talk to her and she'll say that the road was closed off due to a small nonexistence, and that she'll be late to the premier of Purple Skittles 64, this is a reference to zKevin's first game "Purple Skittles" and his latest game "Robot 64". '''Purple Fountain Creature: '''To your right when you enter the area is a fountain made for Bubble, in the fountain is a purple creature, talk to him and he'll ask if you can get him some pennies, say yes and he'll respond that he'll wait for you to bring them to him, say no and he'll seem a little ticked off. '''Jimma: '''Next to the fountain sitting on a bench is a blue derpy creature named Jimma, and they'll ask if you've met Semior, say yes and they'll say you haven't, say no and they think your hiding something from them. '''Semior: '''In the drive thru sitting on a chair is a tan derpy creature named Semior, and they'll ask if you've met Jimma, say yes and they'll say you haven't, say no and they think your hiding something from them. '''Bubble Head #2: '''In the drive thru sitting on a counter side is another Bubble Head, talk to him and he'll ask if you praise the Bubble, say yes and he'll tell you to praise bee to the Bubble, say no and he'll question why your even here. '''Bubble Head #3: '''In the drive thru sitting on a counter side is one last Bubble Head, talk to him and he'll ask if your acquainted with the Lord Bubble, say yes and he'll tell you to praise bee to the Bubble, say no and he'll tell you about the Lord Bubble. '''Coma Man: '''Uptop the drive thru on the right side of it you can find a tall bule derpy guy, talk to him and he'll ask if you've seen a hospital cause he's late for a coma, say yes and he'll ask you to tell they he'll be late, say no and he'll tell you to come find him when you do. '''Contacts: '''Behind a small tree on the far right of the map you can find two small contacts, this might be a reference to the small pill creature in Flam Land who lost his contacts and asked you to find them, even though they give off a interaction icon, you cannot interact with them. Category:Places